A Night in the School
by triple baka
Summary: For Luciine on Gaia. Lucine, Seiichi, and Akira end up trapped in a classroom after Seiichi vandalized the school once more. Now, they need to ammuse themselves for the entire night.


Lucine sighed in discontent. The walls surrounding the trio seemed awfully enclosing to her, and she debated if she should say something to the two boys who got her into this mess. The excitement of her classmates running throughout the school, enjoying the festival, made her envious.

"This is your fault! You get us out of here!"

"Nuh Uhh! You are the dumb one!"

"You take that back!"

Lucine sighed, straightening out their skirt. Standing up with some authority, she cleared her throat, gathering both of the boys' attention.

"Just to make things clear, this is both of your faults. Equally!"

"_Hey, Lucine! You HAVE to see this! Seiichi vandalized the wall again but this time it actually looks cool! Come see, hurry!" Akira yelled across the school yard. Lucine smiled and ran over to her friends, only to see an older man running toward them._

"_Crap! It's the janitor run!" Seiichi yelled, dropping his can of spray paint. Akira ran in the front of the group, eventually leading them into a deserted class room, noticing only when the janitor ran past the room that it was locked from the outside._

Lucine sighed, remembering how they ended up there. _I just hope someone finds us soon… _She thought, watching her two friends continuously bicker. Sighing and leaning back, she noticed the door behind her. Looking up to see the handle, she pulled it open.

Dozens of instruments littered the floor of the small closet. She smiled, coming up with a perfect plan to calm her friends.

"Seiichi, Akira! C'mere a second!"

At the sound of her voice, both of the boys stopped their fighting. She pulled out a guitar and smiled brightly, the boys getting a mischievous look on each of their faces.

_Why did I think this would be a good idea? _Lucine thought, watching her friends. Seiichi, clad with the largest guitar he could find, was disjointedly plucking the strings in a chaotic manner, while Akira with the keyboard he found, played unceremonious notes, each one disconnected from the one before it.

All in all, it was chaos.

Lucine put her head against the wall and sighed, watching the two boys bicker and fight with "music", until she drifted off into a light, very fitful sleep.

Eventually, Akira noticed her sleeping and set the keyboard down. "Hey! Seiichi, quiet! She's asleep, we shouldn't disrupt her!"

Seiichi frowned, furrowing his brow. "You were louder!"

Akira followed his friends' expression. "Nuh Uhh! You were!"

"NO YOU WERE!"

"YOU WERE!"

Lucine moaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Both boys looked down apologetically. "Sorry Lucine…" they both murmured. She blinked a couple times, before yawning.

"It's fine. Can't you two stop arguing? We need 'ta figure a way out of here… Soon" she said as she stood up and stretched. The boys both nodded, and Akira went over to the door.

"Well, we should need some kind of screwdriver to unscrew the doorknob. We can unlock it like that, and put the doorknob back on when we get out" Akira stated simply after examining the door. Lucine nodded, and started to go through the numerous drawers and shelves around the classroom. Seiichi sat on the floor, watching his two friends work hard.

"Hey 'ya lazy ass get up and help!" Akira called from across the room. Seiichi sighed, and helped his friends in their search

After an hour of searching, the trio was no closer to getting out than they were in the beginning. Lucine heard less and less people in the hallway, until it became almost silent. "Everyone went home… We're stuck here all night…!?"

Akira instantly felt terrible at her fear, and hugged her gently. "Lucine, it'll be ok! We can sleep here! I'm sure we can find some coats or something to use as blankets, everything will be fine! RIGHT, Seiichi?" he said, glaring at Seiichi.

Instead of getting a glare in response, Seiichi hugged Lucine as well. "Yeah, we'll all be fine! C'mon Akira, let's find something to sleep on, it's getting late"

Akira nodded, and stood up with Seiichi. Lucine watched in wonder as her once bickering friends worked together to find something to keep them warm overnight. _Maybe they can manage to be serious once in awhile… _

Eventually, the boys returned to her with armloads of coats and rugs.

"We didn't find any blankets, but we found enough coats and rugs that we should be OK overnight" Akira said with a smile. Seiichi nodded in response, handing Lucine a warm coat. She took it with a smile, brushing some of the hair from her face.

"So what are we going to do? I'm bored…" Seiichi said, leaning back onto the pile of coats. Lucine thought for a moment, and smiled.

"Truth or dare!"

Akira started to laugh, watching Seiichi's face grow flush. "Hey, 'ya know if I play, you have to too!" Seiichi exclaimed. Akira promptly shut up after that.

"Oh… You guys don't want to?" Lucine asked softly. Both of them, hearing the sad tone in her voice, instantly agreed to play her game.

"Hey, what's the worst that can happen?" Akira stated matter-of-factly.

"I dare you to smash that window Akira!" Seiichi yelled in a threatening manner.

"What?! Fine…"

"I dare Seiichi to color on Akira's face with a sharpie!" Lucine laughed.

"Not fair! You keep messing with me!"

"What was the most embarrassing thing you did as a kid, Lucine?" Akira said getting back at his friend.

"Uhh… Do I have to tell you?" She murmured quietly.

"YES!"

The minutes turned into hours as the friends laughed together, forcing each other to say and do ridiculous things. They giggled together, until the moon rose high into the sky. Lucine yawned, resting her head on Akira's shoulder. "I'm going to sleep, guys" she murmured quietly.

Both boys nodded, laying down themselves. Seiichi turned the classroom light off, and found his way back to his friends as they al l fell victim to their exhaustion.

They were awoken by laughter, then by yelling.

"What are you three doing here?!" a teacher called. Lucine was the first to sit up, rubbing her eyes. She took into account the entire music class watching the trio, and her face grew tomato red.

"W-we got locked in and no one got us out…" She said softly in her saddest tone she could muster, knowing how much trouble they would be in. The teacher fell for her sadness, and woke the boys up gently.

"You guys can go back to your dorms for the day, I'm sure all damages to the room were attempts to escape, correct?" the woman asked harshly. All three nodded quickly in agreement, eventually parting ways and going back to their dorms.

Lucine sighed, slowly walking back to her room with a smile on her face. Not too far off in the distance, her friends were bickering away once more, just as they always have. _Nothing's gonna change between us… Ever!_


End file.
